Walking the line
by alicecullenhaleluvsjasper
Summary: What would you do if the line between your life and anothers became blurred? What would you do if everything you'd ever known was built on a lie? What would you if your past came back to haunt you? For Bella this was a reality, this was walking the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone, ok so I have some explaining to do basically this story used to be called dear diary but I decided that was going no where and so here is my new and improved version, together with a couple of twists thrown in and a whole lot of mystery and drama too. I hope you guys like it. Anyway enjoy **

**xx Alice xx p.s SM owns all.**

_Chapter one._

_**October 10**__**th**_

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**The days have passed without much thought, yet now I find myself worrying excessively, for the day has arrived – my future is one which shall depend fully upon the days to come.**_

_**To say I am scared would be a great lie on my part and so I shall tell you – my most trusted confidant – nothing but the truth. I am terrified. I find myself in a situation where I feel as though I am completely unaware of my surroundings, as though my hands are tied – a blindfold wrapped securely around my eyes, so that I may no longer see.**_

_**I know that perhaps I shall no longer be allowed the time to write to you now, for mama does not give me a moments peace, she warns me that time is precious and that I cannot waste what time I have, for there is too much to do in the little time there is left. Time – it is a curious thing I must confess. Time changes everything.**_

_**I find myself thinking solely of the days to come now, and I must with great regret bid you my fondest goodbye. I can hear mama calling from the sitting room, I must go.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabella.**_

_Dear diary,_

_Crap. It's here. The worst possible day of days. I feel so light headed and worried that even my usually oblivious step father, Phil has begun to notice! My face really must say it all then, I guess I really am an open book just waiting to be read. Great._

_Confused? Well then let me start at the beginning, today is the day I move across the country to a teeny tiny town named Forks. Yes Forks. My mom has told me time and time again that I do not have to go, that I could stay and move around with her and her new husband Phil._

_In case you haven't already guessed I of course politely declined, telling her that I did not want to be a burden and that she should have fun – almost as if I was the mom here in this relationship._

_I started to regret it though the moment I boarded the plane, remembering my mother's broken expression – tears running from her eyes as I said my last goodbye. Now I was all alone, for now at least, with only my old duffle bag for support. Hopefully Forks won't be too bad, I mean sure it will rain and rain and …rain. But it can't be that bad can it? _

_I guess we shall see, hopefully it will all be ok, and I will love it there…maybe._

_Bella x_

I clambered aboard the aircraft – holding my ticket out dazedly towards the stewardess, who quickly ushered my towards my small, rather cramped seat. I prayed that the seat beside me would stay empty, so that I could read, my book in peace.

As usual, I wasn't so lucky and I watched as a plump balding man took the seat beside me – his eyes never once leaving the pages of his car and driver magazine.

Breathe in. Breathe out. In and out, that was all I could do to keep myself calm as I awaited for take off, I tried to remind myself that it was only my father I was going to see, I was off to meet my own dad not my death. Why should I feel so afraid?

I busied myself for the remaining minutes with taking the time to read the safety instruction manual with great concentration. It was something I had read a hundred times before, but I didn't feel like taking chances today, tempting fate was not the greatest idea for me. Not that it needed any tempting; it always seemed to get me either way.

It was no secret that I had some of the worst bad luck in history. I was almost a constant visitor to the local A&E, in fact I seemed to visit so regularly that the doctors and nurses had taken to calling me by my first name. It always made me blush with embarrassment when they would ask what I'd done this time.

Finally the plane took off and I found myself slipping into a lulling, peaceful slumber.

It was hours later when we touched down in Seattle, and I felt rather proud of myself for at least surviving the flight without any real worrying. Planes had always scared me as a child – I guess it must have stuck with me for all of these years.

I glanced outwards from the warm cabin, out of the little window and into the grey skies of Seattle; it was raining heavily…no surprise there then. Welcome, I muttered to myself, letting out a small chuckle.

It was then that the man next to me finally decided to move from his seemingly frozen state. He turned to glance at me, giving me an odd look as if to say are you crazy. Perhaps he had heard my muttering. I blushed and turned away, vowing to keep quiet in future.

A few minutes later and the cabin doors were opened, the balding man quickly dashing for the exit. I sighed quietly to myself before grabbing my anorak and duffle bag and heading out into the growing storm.

I cautiously rushed across the blackened runway towards the main building, sighing in content as the warm air hit me from inside the building. I took a moment to simply stand there, my eyes closing of their own accord, as I stood beneath a warm heated air vent.

I was awakened from my thoughts by a faint yell, "Bella!" I knew who had called me at once, Charlie, my father who I had not seen in so long. I turned towards him, taking in his appearance. He looked the same as always – it was as if he hadn't changed at all, though his hair seemed thinner and he had grown a moustache. He pulled me into an unexpected hug and though it only lasted a moment, I was touched – Charlie wasn't usually one for showing emotion.

It was then that I noticed the others. Beside him stood a tanned boy, tall and lanky looking and an older looking man in a wheel chair. I recognised them at once, Jacob and Billy Black.

I hurriedly rushed over, my suitcase rolling behind me, bumping around, as if it was determined to be harder to pull. I stood beside Charlie and was pleasantly surprised when Jacob stepped forward pulling me in for a bear hug.

"Welcome home Bells." he said happily, his face nuzzled in my hair, inhaling my strawberry scent. "Thanks Jake" I said warmly as he finally let my feet once again touch the ground, for which I was extremely grateful.

I giggled slightly and heard Billy chuckle too from behind Charlie. This had all seemed so daunting but a couple of hours back, but now I was here it felt good, like I was meant to come here all along.

After they had all welcomed me 'home' and I'd made sure I'd remembered to pick up everything, we headed off. Billy and Jake had to go back to LaPush, but not before I'd told them to drop over some time soon, they said something about needing to go to some meet that the council were holding but that they would definitely visit in the near future. And so now it was just me and Charlie, in the police cruiser, with nothing to say. Awkward much?

"So…how's Forks been?" I asked trying to strike up something that resembled conversation, anything to stop this awful silence, I thought. Charlie seemed to realise what I was trying to do and he wasted no time in humouring me. A happy smile graced his face as he began to speak of his home town. I got the feeling that Charlie felt real pride in being the chief of police here.

"Forks…Forks is good. I mean the weathers not so bad, it just takes some getting used to, you'll learn to live with it eventually. I just know you're going to love living here Bells, the schools great and of course all the kids want to meet you – you'll have lots of friends I'm sure. After all you are somewhat a celebrity around here Bella. Talk of the town kiddo." Charlie chuckled at his little joke – and I felt my face blush profusely; he knew how much I hated attention of any kind.

I replayed Charlie's words in my mind "talk of the town" and huffed, looks like tomorrow would be interesting then.

Charlie's home…my home looked much the same as it always had. That same great oak tree stood outside, the branches reaching out high above the house. The door was still that same brown and the windows still had those awful yellowing lacy curtains they had back when I was too young to walk. But I felt glad it had not changed in a way, for this was where I should have grown up, this was home.

I went to bed early that night, claiming I wanted to be well rested for my first day of school tomorrow. But in truth I really just wanted to be alone, and so I clambered up the stairs and into my bedroom, I had unpacked all of my belongings earlier this afternoon but it still shocked me as to how much my room had not changed.

Everything was just how I'd left it, with the addition of a couple of things that I would need such as the desk and an old computer. That computer had seen better days, I thought with a light chuckle. My fingers trailed over a picture of me and my mom and suddenly the water works started. It was not a sob or a hysteric cry but rather a silent wash of tears that ran silently down my darkened cheeks.

Today was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, and tomorrow? Well that really would be a nightmare, something I would face whether I wanted to or not, and the fact was I really did not want to…at all.

I never did quite fit in anywhere – always the odd one out – and I just hoped that maybe here would be different. Charlie had said that they all wanted to meet me but was that because I was a new shiny toy to play with and show off or simply because they really did want to meet me and be my friend, for me not for the popularity of knowing the new girl.

My thoughts and worries did not stop, and I went to sleep that night, feeling absolutely shattered, but with an inkling that I was not alone. As I slept little did I know that from my oak tree two eyes watched, never leaving my face as they gazed on in wonder.

**Confused anyone? I don't blame you if you are; now I wonder if any of you can guess what is going on in the beginning of this chapter. And who's watching? You will have to review to find out. Until next time my lovelies. xx Alice xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter for you all. Hopefully you will love it…I hope. Anyone clocked on to what is going on yet? No? Well keep reading then, oh and leave me a review if you want, I'd love you if you did. SM owns all, I just play with her characters… Thank you xx Alice xx**

_Chapter two_

_**October 11**__**th**_

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**His parents have arrived. I can hear them now speaking in hushed whispers with my mother and father – though I know I should not be intruding, I cannot help it. I adore his parents I must confess. How could I not? They are two of the most admirable and kind hearted people I have ever had the chance to meet. **_

_**My mother has told me more than once of his families immense wealth and status – his father has his own thriving company, which is branched out across all of America whilst his mother immerses herself into her rose gardens.**_

_**I know I'm scared of what the future holds but I also can't help but be excited. I have not yet met him but I know from his parents that he is a grand and respected young man. They have not told me much, only what I need to know.**_

_**This morning I sat with his mother in the parlour and listened nervously as she told me stories of him as a young boy. She told me that he enjoyed playing the piano and that he was becoming quite skilled and that he also loved to compose music. She made it sound so very romantic and beautiful. **_

_**From what I have gathered from our talk, I know that like his parents he too is beautiful – his mother says he has inherited her hair, which can only be described as a lovely shade of bronze and that he also has her piercing green eyes. He has his father's height and strong build his mother said, laughing as she told me that she felt like a china doll in comparison – I had politely joined in whilst trying to picture this god like creature in my mind.**_

_**I only hope he will not find me too plain, for though I have been told in the past that I was a unique beauty, I failed to see it, only seeing my dull brown eyes staring back at me as I gazed into the gleaming mirror. **_

_**Mama has told me before to not speak of such nonsense and so I shall follow her advice and stop my depressing talk, it only saddens me further. Onwards to a brighter story…I bought a new gown today! It is for the ball next week that mama wishes to hold. It is there that I shall meet him and so I though perhaps a new dress would be a good idea for the special occasion. **_

_**The dress itself is beautiful in both design and craftsmanship – it fits like a glove and the delicate blue fabric hangs on me perfectly. For once even I can say it looks; nice almost beautiful perhaps.**_

_**I'm hoping I'll make an impression as I descend our grand old staircase – I hope that I will turn heads and not just because I'm stumbling ungracefully towards the floor, but because they admire me, because I will be elegant and poised.**_

_**That is what I hope anyway. Wish me luck Rose.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Isabella.**_

_I sighed quietly to myself as I carefully closed my dearest possession – placing it back in a secret compartment that I had discovered in my old writing desk. It had been my grandmother's when she was my age – she had left me the desk along with my beautiful diary in her will when she'd died. I had been devastated, I adored my grandmamma, she had always understood me. Now that she was gone, I felt that writing was my only escape – the only thing I could do to be close to her._

_My father sympathised with me, he had lost a mother and I had lost a great influence and a sense of normality in my life. He understood why I liked to write so much; my mother however was a much different story. She thought it was a useless way to spend my time and so I kept it to myself._

_Speaking of Mamma – I can hear her calling my name again. I strode across the room – my heels creating a rather annoying clicking noise. My mother's carefully made up face came into view as I entered the sitting room. _

_As soon as I entered their whispers came to a halt, I wasn't deaf, I knew they were talking of me. I decided to ignore this fact and instead asked my mother politely._

"_You called mother?" _

"_Yes I did indeed Isabella, a great deal of times might I add. Please take a seat child, this may take a while…"_

_I listened quietly, and though I politely nodded my head in response now and again, I had no real interest in this topic. Parties and balls had never interested me, even as a young girl I had favoured climbing trees and running about with the other neighbourhood children over wearing frilly dresses and picking out pretty new ribbons. My mother had always complained that I may have well have been a boy, but in the end I was all my mother and father had to call theirs._

_The afternoon seemed to drag on endlessly, and as my head hit the pillow that night I fell into a blissfully dreamless slumber…_

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock and was so alarmed by the loud noise that I sat bolt upright, clutching a hand to my heart as if to protect it – but from what I wasn't sure.

I had just had the strangest dream; it seemed so real and vivid that I almost wanted to believe it. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, locking it away with a key – it was not something I wanted to relive anytime soon, the similarities between me and …her were almost uncanny.

I wiped the bitterly cold wash cloth across my tired face praying that it would ease some of the tension and worry in my features and wake me up. I had tried to make an effort today, so that I could look…presentable?

I wore my favourite dark wash skinny jeans, a midnight blue shirt – that my mom had bought me just before I'd left – and some simple black flats. As usual I looked plain and rather uninterestingly ordinary. My hair was down, and it flowed down my back in untameable curls.

I picked up a granola bar and my new shiny school bag and ran out of the door, towards the monstrous orange truck my dad had revealed to me last night. Don't get me wrong I loved it but it just scared me, a little.

The drive to school was a short one, and I listened to the soothing sounds of Clare de Lune for most of the way – it seemed to calm my nerves, for which I was grateful.

As I stepped out of my truck I was greeted by the faces of many curious students – what was I to do? They were all around me now, as if circling me like a pack of hungry hyenas.

My breathing picked up as I quickly planned my escape, spotting the office door and taking no time in rushing towards it – through the parted crowd who had gathered around me before.

I closed the door behind me, giving a sigh of relief. I took a moment to compose myself – praying that my reddened cheeks would soon turn back into a less embarrassing shade.

"Are you ok child?" A kind voice asked from somewhere ahead of me – it sounded far off, faint to my ears. My throat seemed to constrict and as my vision became clouded I faded into the darkness…

"_Isabella, are you feeling well dear?" Elizabeth's kind voice asked from somewhere in the distance. I could vaguely make out the words but I had no way of answering, was I ok? What was happening to me?_

_The air around me suddenly became extremely hot and suffocating – it felt like it was pushing against my lungs, constricting them like a lethal boa, I felt light headed, I couldn't breathe._

_I tried to speak, tried to call for help but nothing seemed to work – my words sounded more like strangled cries, the kind a baby would make when they were upset._

_Finally my vision started to vanish; dark spots clouded my sight – pushing me more and more into this strange state of unresponsiveness. It was then that my eyes slid closed, and I faded further and further into the darkness._

_The darkness had always scared me, ever since I was a young child. I did not know exactly why it frightened me so, though I had always been led to believe it was because I was afraid of the unknown. I had always feared change, always clutched onto anything that brought to me a sense of normality, anything that was constant in my life. _

_But the darkness I felt now, was like no other, here I felt completely useless, I could no longer feel my body, I was like a living corpse, it scared me how empty I felt, I just wanted to get out of the dark._

"_Isabella. Open your eyes." A velvety smooth voice spoke from above me – my head rested on something extremely warm and comforting and I wondered idly what it was._

_I tried desperately to do as the voice had said, open your eyes, open your eyes, open…_

_They finally fluttered into life and the voice above me gave a sigh of relief?_

_I dearly wanted to know who had awoken me from my frighteningly empty state and so I tried to sit up, only to come face to face with vibrant green eyes._

"I don't know what was wrong with her, one moment she was perfectly fine and the next she was blacking out and falling to the hard top!" The kind ladies voice exclaimed in alarm, she sounded concerned.

I wondered who they were speaking of and then finally realised it was me, if I could feel my body right now, I was sure I would be blushing madly.

"Calm down Mrs. Cope, go ahead and sit down, I will take care of this." A beautiful voice murmured from beside me.

A faint "O-ok" could be heard from Mrs. Cope and then we were alone, my saviour and I. My eyes had still not opened however and I was beginning to feel frightened, what was wrong with me?

"It's ok Bella you can open your eyes now." The beautiful voice spoke for the second time; I stayed silent listening in content to the gorgeous tenor. I took me a moment to gather myself – and then I quickly urged myself to open my eyes again, so that I could see who this man, was.

"Come on Bella." He whispered urgently – and that was all it took, a moment later my eyes were wide open, looking straight into deep golden orbs.

**What is going on? I hear you ask. Well to find out you'll have to read on and review. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, I personally loved writing it. Have a great day everyone xx Alice xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovely people, I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all a prosperous and happy New Year! I know I have been absent for a long while, and so I apologise, but here is a new chapter for you, think of it as a late Christmas present from me…Enjoy! SM owns all, and she is amazing. Thank you and happy New Year! xx Alice xx

**Chapter 3**

**A moment in time**

It was as if time stood still, – as clichéd as that sounds – brown met gold, melting together, as if to join our souls. A low, throaty chuckle sounded, cool breath hitting my rosy cheek as I was effectively roused from my state.

"Oh umm…" I managed to stutter, from frozen lips, my throat constricted around words I could not say, "I'm sorry but have we met before?" I asked hazily, staring at his angelic face and drinking in his features, saving each one to memory.

I watched in silent confusion as recognition and surprise played across his eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone again, and his cool exterior returned once more, an easy smile gracing his lips – though it did not touch his eyes.

He seemed to pause deliberately before answering, and each word sounded measured and controlled in his velvety tenor, "No, I don't believe we have, I'm pretty sure I'd remember such a face…"

I nodded absentmindedly before realising where I was sat – here in this familiar strangers embrace on the cold floor of Forks High School, his arms wrapped securely around me, as if to protect me from further damage.

I blushed furiously, my cheeks a blaze of red that could put even the red Rose to shame. I struggled to free myself – his arms seemed reluctant, and I was sure that I heard him sigh as I finally managed to break free before stumbling to my feet, brushing down my spotless shirt.

I turned as if to help him up, offer him a hand – not that I would have been of much help – only to see that he'd already lithely risen to his feet, looking much more graceful than I had.

He threw a heart stopping smirk in my direction before reaching out one perfect hand towards me, his fingers ready to grasp my clammy hand.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He said softly, his voice a caress over each word.

"Nice to meet you, I'm uh Bella, Bella Swan, I guess I should thank you for well, you know helping me. So Thanks, I appreciate it." I murmured, feeling genuinely grateful but also slightly envious, how could he manage to sound so, well effortlessly perfect when I sounded so well, plain and normal?

He smiled, mumbling something that sounded like 'Oh I know who you are Isabella…'

I frowned, knowing that his words hadn't been meant for my ears. I decided now would be a good time to leave, after all I didn't think that being late would look good on my first day.

I was about to open my mouth, when Edward beat me to it, his voice making the words sound better than I ever could have.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Bella, though I fear I must leave now, try not to further injure yourself Isabella, have a good day." He smiled crookedly one last time, before swiftly turning on his heel and gracefully striding out of the office doors.

A cool breeze descended upon the office and I quickly pulled my thin jacket more tightly around my upper body. I turned to leave, bag grasped in hand, my mind filled with thoughts of the ever mysterious Edward Cullen.

"_Isabella!" My governess snapped angrily, a permanent sneer seeming to be frozen on her already severe features._

"_I apologise ma'am I realise that I am tardy once again, I cannot make excuses and so I apologise, I assure you it will not happen again." I managed to murmur smoothly, thankfully without a stutter or a stumble, which I am sure, would have angered Miss. Yates even more so._

_She seemed to believe me, and with a swift "Well I should hope so," she ushered me to my hard wooden seat, where to my silent horror a mathematics text book was placed – it's pages over flowing with algebra._

_I sighed under my breath, wanting so much to express my displeasure at today's subject – I knew what the consequences would be however and so without so much as a squeak, I got to work, listening aptly as Miss. Yates told me of the importance of algebraic equations..._

I sped through the blank, yellowing hallways – willing my converses to carry me faster, anything so as to escape being late on my very first day.

I briefly looked down at the school map, which I held tightly in my pale hands, making sure that I was in fact going in the correct direction and not the incorrect one.

Finally I arrived, out of breath and red cheeked, at my very first lesson of the day – trig.

I peeped in through the small port hole like window, its glass slightly blurry with dust, only to see to my horror that the lesson had in fact started and that I really was late.

Perfect I thought to myself sarcastically as I reached shakily for the handle.

I managed to open the heavy wooden door, without so much as a creek, but that didn't stop anyone from staring any less as I blindly stumbled my way into the room – my feet tied in knots as I desperately tried to stay on my feet.

"Ah Miss. Swan, so kind of you to join us." The teacher smirked at me, his eyebrows raised as if to challenge me.

"Sorry sir. I'm new you see and well, I couldn't find my way and…" I broke off, embarrassed that the whole class seemed to be intently listening now, their chairs inclined so as to get the best view of my pathetic down fall.

"Yes well, see that it doesn't happen again, you may take a seat next to Miss. Stanley." He said dismissively, before turning and resuming the morning's lesson.

The rest of the lesson passed in a blur of words, mostly spoken by the girl whom I was seated next to, Jessica Stanley was it? It seemed that she was enjoying herself and so I let her go on, though I didn't listen, not really. Her words were only faint splutters of sound, not essential to me presently…

_I did not see my green eyed saviour again for a few weeks, and though I longed to see his eyes once more, see his heart breaking smile – I knew that to question mamma would be improper of me, and so I kept my lips tightly sealed, my dreams filled with the eyes of my saviour._

**Like it or hate it? Please tell me…oh and also I was wondering does anyone know of any good reading material, I'm running out of things to read and I was hoping you could help me? Thank you again! Xx Alice xX**


End file.
